Underneath Her Sleeves
by JapaneseAnimeChic
Summary: Recently, everyone had noticed something different about Kyoko. She didn't have that twinkle in her eyes when she talked, or any sort of her usual exuberance. Everyone, especially Ren, was worried about her. No one knew what was happening to her outside of LME because she kept all her feelings bottled up inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys ,**

**This is a shout out to people who have been cyber bullied. I felt like I should write this story. It's something that is becoming more and more popular and it needs to stop.**

**It's not fun to be bullied at all. This story is going to explain what it can do to people when people harass them all the time on the web.**

**On the internet, you can find anything you want. The web can be used for good or bad. In this day and age people have been using the internet to bully people to the point where they can't take it anymore.**

**There have been many cases of teens committing suicide or extreme cutting because they never told anyone about it and they suffered silently until they couldn't take it any longer. This story I'm writing has a message knitted into it, to people who might be suffering or to people who know people who are suffering.**

**I don't own Skip Beat sadly.**

**I would also like to give credit to my amazing beta reader Jewelprincess7. That has done an wonderful job helping me write this story! Thank you so much! **

**I hope you enjoy this fanfic.**

Summary-

Recently, everyone had noticed something different about Kyoko. She didn't have that twinkle in her eyes when she talked, or any sort of her usual exuberance. Everyone, especially Ren, was worried about her. No one knew what was happening to her outside LME.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kyoko was done with her photo shoot for Kiss perfume, then she could go home. Her thoughts were derailed when she heard the director say, "Cut! That's it for today. Mogami-san, you can leave." As she approached the door, she heard heavy footsteps quickly approaching.

She looked behind her and saw Ren striding inhumanely quickly towards her with that damn fake gentlemanly smile on his perfect face.

Panicking, she turned around quickly to make a run for it. But suddenly, she felt a strong hand pulling her to a secluded corner.

_She looked up and saw The Tsuruga Ren pulling __**her **__to a corner! _

Kyoko's mind went into orbit; she couldn't believe that she was being cornered by The Tsuruga Ren, aka the Top Sexiest man in Japan!

_Kkkkyyyaaaaaaa! This is bad bad bad ! _

Kyoko looked up and saw Ren looking down on her. He smirked and said, "Well hello Mogami-san. How are you on this fine summer afternoon?" giving his shiniest, fakest smile.

_She really wished now, that she could smack that smile off his face but that wouldn't be proper._

Kyoko didn't know what to say; she was afraid to say anything. After a couple moments, she answered in a shaky voice, "I'm fine, thank you Tsuruga-san." Ren looked down on her, not buying it. As he eyed her skeptically, he asked, "Are you sure you are alright? You don't seem yourself today? Is something going on? "

Kyoko couldn't take much more of Ren's skeptical glare.

_Oh God! He looks like he's going to murder me if I don't tell him what's wrong! But he mustn't know! He mustn't! Never! Ever!_

She was about to come unglued; she had to find a way out of this situation. She replied quickly, "I'm fine, thank you for your concern though."

Ren's gaze darkened when she denied telling him what was wrong. He had known her long enough to know when she was upset. While her demons were trying to figure out a way to get away from him! The Demon Lord's aura shook up her demons; she could hear his bright voice in her head saying " Mooogggamii-sann why do I have a feeling I shouldn't believe you. You realize you can tell me anything." That look he was giving her was shattering her resolve , she just had to escape this situation immediately! !

When Kyoko was about to have a panic attack she pulled out Natsu, then she tilted her hips and said confidently,

"I'm fine Tsuruga-san; I just haven't gotten much sleep lately." Ren, noticing her personality change, said " Well Mogami-san shouldn't you have bags underneath your eyes? If I hadn't slept in a couple days I would have bags underneath my eyes. Why don't you?"

_Mogami-san you try to get out of this one._

Natsu smirked saying," Tsuruga-san I have cream to go underneath my eyes so I don't have bags. It wouldn't be professional to come in with bags and looking like a zombie."

_Damn_

Then Ren thought a second then said, " Well I'm sorry to tell you but I don't think cream works that fast. If wouldn't be possible."

_I got you now... Try to get out of this one! Hehe_

Natsu let out a small giggle, " Yes, that is true.. But this is a special cream. It helps to hide and to take away the bags."

Ren then said proudly " Oh well then, please tell me the brand and the place to get some."

_Now you can't get out of this..._

Natsu then said " Oh I'm sorry it's homemade cream and it doesn't have a name. "

_Damn! Ok that's it!_

Ren getting tired of being messed with, suddenly became the Demon Lord staring at Natsu.

Kyoko quickly came back when she met the Demon Lord's eyes..

Ren's stare intensified, as did his darkening aura. Ren was beyond pissed, as his stare became colder. He said, "Mogami-san, what in the world is the matter?"

Kyoko got up some courage and said in the sweetest voice, "Really, I'm fine but I need to go; I'm late." After she finished her sentence, she tried to slip out of his grasp. Her attempt failed with Ren's death grip on her arm, so she couldn't escape his wrath.

Kyoko looked up at him then lied, "Please Tsuruga-san, I really need to go. I need to get going to Darumaya! It's getting late; if I stay any longer, it will be dark"

Ren unwillingly let go of her arm, then said smugly,"Well then, let me take you home."

Kyoko put on a forced smile, and politely said, "No thank you. I can walk." Before Ren could object, she already fled down the hall. Once he was out of sight, Kyoko frantically ran through LME to get out of there. She didn't want to be confronted again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she finally arrived at Darumaya, she ran to her room and slammed the door shut then slid down the door.

As she sat there behind her door, she ran through her thoughts on what happened. She hated lying to Tsuruga-san that everything was okay; she knew that he knew she was lying to him. But the truth was that she couldn't tell him that she was suffering silently in her room. It was getting unbearable, she knew that, but she couldn't bring herself to tell anyone about the horrendous emails she had gotten. She had come close to telling Moko-san but then decided not to. She didn't want to worry her half to death or get her angry at her...

When **HE **first started sending her emails, she had brushed it off as if it was nothing. After a while it started to get to her, however. His words were starting to affect her. After she reread them, it just told her that he was always right. She was nobody. She was a nothing... As she sat there thinking, tears began falling down her cheeks heavily. It was the first time she had a good cry in a long time.

As Kyoko stared at the mirror, she sneered at the face she saw in the mirror, hating the way it looked back at her. Suddenly, she felt nothing... She felt no emotion. It was like she was numb. Her heart seemed to be shattering into millions of pieces, as she stared at the reflection of the disgusting human being. As she stood there she thought ...

_Not even the most talented makeup artist could even come close to make me beautiful._

The happiness and cheerfulness was gone and was replaced with depression and despair. She felt like she was in the inescapable Pit of Darkness of untold tortures. When she looked back at her mirror, she thought,

_I don't deserve to be here... I'm just a burden to everyone around me. I can't believe they would lie to me telling me I was beautiful too! With a face like mine, it would be impossible to not hate it._

All the sudden, she was staring at the new package of razors on her dresser. As she opened the packaging, Kyoko found herself wanting to punish herself, for being a burden to everyone. The more she thought about it the more it made sense to her. As she placed the razor on her arm, tears streamed down her face as she thought,

I'm an unworthy, horrible, unknowledgeable, hideous, pathetic person.

She started to push down on the razor and pull it across her arm. Tears were flowing down her cheeks as the pain rushed through her veins. As she repeated it again and again each time a little harder, Sho's words haunted her thoughts. After cutting harder and harder, she finally stopped and went to bandage her wounds. When she came back into her she slipped in her bed and cried.

As she wept silently in the darkness of the night, she thought how disappointed Tsuruga-san would be if he ever found out.

As she thought about it, she made herself promise not to tell one single soul. Thinking she could handle this on her own without anyone's help.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Opening the door to his apartment, Ren contemplated Kyoko.

_Something is bothering her; I know it. It was written all over her face that she was lying to me. I don't know what's going on. She has been acting really strange all week; well, as a matter of fact, this whole month! . She had been avoiding all eye contact with everyone and being very reclusive lately. I don't understand what could be the matter… This isn't like her at all. When I saw her today, it was like her sparkling light in her eyes was not there anymore. Her attitude was different, she wasn't cheerful, and high spirits today... Something is up and I intend to figure it out. This is not the Kyoko I know! I'm going to have to have a talk with her in the near future._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx__xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Out of boredom, she pulled out her laptop and checked her emails. The more she emails she read, the harder it was not to become upset. Sho had been sending non-stop emails to her for about a month now. When she looked at her inbox, she had three unread emails from Sho. Every time he emailed her, he talked about how horrible she was and how that she was lucky to be alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A month ago, Kyoko had asked Sho to go out to dinner with her. Sho had complied. During their dinner, Sho asked if this dinner was for forgiveness to come back and be with him. But Kyoko had said that all she wanted was to be friends and that her revenge for him was done. Sho was furious; he thought she was crawling back to him, but she wasn't.

Then, when she started to explain how her heart was healed and how she had become to love again, Sho became unglued. He started to scream at her that she was his and nobody else's, and demanded to know who had taken her heart. Through the tears running down her face, she whispered, "Ren Tsuruga". Sho's eyes widened as he stared at her; he had lost and he knew it but at that moment he decided to make her life a living hell until she comes back to him.

It was killing her from the inside out; every day she felt miserable, unworthy to live. Sho's emails were destroying her. Every night she would look at her emails then crawl into bed.

Once she thought everyone was deep asleep, the heavy, sorrowful tears started to fall from her cheeks. The weight of his words started to take affect in her mind. As she lay in her bed with a pool of tears below her, her mind was replaying every word in her head. Slowly and painfully the torturous words were seeping into her mind, haunting her in her dreams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To: kyokomogami095()kmailcom

From: awesomeness/of/fuwa()kmailcom

Subject : You

Kyoko,

Hi. How are you? I hope you are having a horrible day today. Just wanted to remind you that you are the most unattractive, ugly, plain, boring, distasteful, hideous, rude, annoying, bothersome, obnoxious person I have ever met. It would take a miracle for someone to love you. You have no skills at all. All you're good at is working in the food industry serving food to people. Do you honestly think some guy would want a plain, boring, unattractive, hideous girl like you?

You should be thanking me over and over again. I'm the only person that EVER took care of you... I can't believe you haven't tried to kill yourself yet. I would have, if I saw that horrendous face every morning. You know I wouldn't be able to live with that. Seeing a face that is so boring and unattractive makes me gag thinking about it. To be beautiful, you would need a major face reconstruction to even make a difference in your appearance. It's the plain truth. Your appearance must make people want to gag when they see you. They must feel sorry for you because of that awful face you were born with. People probably lie to you telling you look great but really they are sighing with disgust when they look at you.

Well I have to go, until next time.

Your friend,

-Sho

To: kyokomogami095()kmailcom

From: awesomeness/of/fuwa()kmailcom

Subject : You

Kyoko,

Let me explain something to you. You don't have a chance at show business. You're just a old washed up maid that has no business being at LME. The only reason you get offers is because the President Lory bribes them into it. Kyoko, you have no talent at all, and shouldn't be wasting your time with them. You will never exceed any of their expectations. You are just a plain, boring, stupid maid that has nothing unique about you. There really no need for you, really. You're not wanted at all.

No one wants you around not even your mother wanted you. Why would you think someone else would? Face it Kyoko, everyone is against you. You're a piece of shit; you are in the same class as animals. You are a nothing in this world. Why don't you go live with your kind in the woods? But if you wanted to stay the only thing you are actually worthy for is being a maid, or better, a slave to me. No one will ever care or miss you if you leave.

Your only friend,

Sho

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLL

The next morning Kyoko had just gone to sleep when her alarm clock went off. She sighed and was mumbling to herself, "Greeeeaaattt, I have thirty minutes to get ready". She quickly sprang out of bed to the bathroom, washed up and got dressed in sweat pants and a hoodie to hide the cuts on her arms.

She rushed downstairs then launched onto a stool to swallow her breakfast, then running out the door before anyone could see her. After she burst through the door she jumped on her bike to rush to LME.

When Kyoko arrived to LME with minutes to spare, she started to slow down before coming to the bike rack beside the building. After she had chained her bike up, she was slowly making her way towards the door. Before entering LME, she ran into someone's chest. When she looked up, it was none other than Tsuruga-san.

Kyoko started to panic, as her demons were cultivating a plan to escape his wrath.

Ok ok. Operation Get Kyoko away from Tsuruga-san in is session.

Demon 1 "Oh, oh! How about she smiles brightly and says sorry and leaves?"

Demon 2 "No, no, no! That won't work. How about she pretends she doesn't know him and walks away like nothing happened?"

Demon 3 "Oohh, I like that idea! Let's call in a vote all in favor say Aye."

Demon 1,2,3 " Aye!"

Demon 2 "Okay! Kyoko, ignore Tsuruga-san and leave!"

So she quickly snapped her head down and pulled her hood over face even more. She started to walk away like she didn't see him there at all.

Ren was confounded; she didn't even acknowledge he was there. He reached over and grabbed her shoulder, but she twisted out of his grasp and kept on walking. Ren didn't like that at all; she hadn't gotten but four steps. When he grabbed both her shoulders and turned her around, to face him, she wouldn't look at him.

When he turned her around he said, "Mogami-san? What's the matter!?"

She just stared at the ground, unwilling to cooperate with him. Ren was getting frustrated now, he tried to get her to look at him by trying to lift her chin with his hand but she jerked her head away. He was getting angry but kept calm.

He then asked her calmly as he could, "Hey, Mogami-san, What's the matter? You know you can talk to your Sempai about anything you know?"

She wasn't answering him and he was getting angry but he gently said with his sparkly smile, "Mogami-san answer me. "

Finally Kyoko replied, still studying the ground, "Good morning, Tsuruga-san. I hope you are doing well."

Ren felt he made some progress, because he got her to talk. He was still determined to get the answer to his previous question, "I'm fine Mogami-san, but it's you I'm worried about. What's wrong?"

She was getting annoyed, so she made up a lie quickly, "Do you really want to know?"

Ren sighed then answered, "Yes, Mogami-san. I want to know what been going on with you this week."

As she had her face down still not looking at her Sempai, she lied saying

" Ummm.. Well.. Tsuruga-san.. I'm actually.. Well. I haven't been getting much sleep at all the past couple days becaaaaauusee imonmyperiodandimgettingextremecramps sothatkeepsmeupallhoursofthenight."

Ren looked at her confused and asked, "Could you say that again slower?"

She was so embarrassed, but it was the only way to get him to leave her alone. So she said it slower this time, "I'm on my period and I'm getting extreme cramps. So that kept me up at all hours of the night."

She finally looked up to see that his face was completely tomato red.

After a couple of minutes, Kyoko said to Ren, "I have to go, Tsuruga-san.."

Ren nodded slightly; he was stiff as a board.

Out of nowhere, Yashiro came up behind Ren and asked, "So what's going on? Ren? ?"

Kyoko and Ren were blushing red now, but she replied, "It's nothing really. "

Yashiro was getting curious now; the more he looked at her, the more concerned he became. Adjusting his glasses to see her better, he looked at her skeptically then asked, "No, I'm curious now, Mogami-san, is there something wrong? You don't look like yourself today."

All the sudden Ren put his hand on Yashiro's shoulder and said, "Yashiro, you really don't want to know. Just trust me on this one, okay?"

Yashiro was about to fuss when Kyoko interrupted, "I'm deeply sorry, but I have to go. I have a love-me assignment. Bye."

As she was walking away, Ren had this feeling that he was being lied to and didn't like it at all. He could feel it in his gut that she was lying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While she was putting her uniform on, her mind was full of disbelief, she couldn't stop her brain's train of thought...

_KYYYAAAA! He's starting to notice! He knows something is up; I could see it in his eyes. He didn't totally believe me. I need to keep a low profile for a while so he won't find out! He can't! But I know one thing; Tsuruga-san is catching on fast. He's too smart for his own good. But, KKYYYAAA! What am I going to do?! He mustn't find out about Sho's emails. He mustn't. I need to build up a character so I can make it look like nothing is wrong! Yes, that's what I need to do, hide it._

Looking at her schedule, the only thing she had to do was a Love-me job for the LME gardeners.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After five hours, she had weeded and watered the gardens, put out seventy-five bags of mulch, picked up four gigantic bags of trash, and pruned the trees' branches.

That is what I call a hard day of work. I'm exhausted, filthy, sweaty, and sunburnt. I am in need of a bath quickly before anyone sees me.

Suddenly, she saw Ren coming from afar to greet her.

As he walked up to her, he politely said, "Well hello Mogami-san."

Kyoko smiled weakly, "Hello, Tsuruga-san."

Ren looked at her worryingly, "Are you okay?" Putting his hand on her shoulder gently, he said, " It's rather hot out here. Now that I say that, you look like you're about to drop due to the heat. Let me help you out of your jacket."

The moment he said that, she sprang out of his grasp, saying she was fine. However, she knew that she was overheating.

Ren stared at her then shrugged it off like it was nothing. He started to tease her asking her, "What have you been doing rolling around in mud? You look terrible. No offense."

Kyoko gave Ren a playful frown and said, "Very funny Tsuruga-san. No, I have not! I just got done watering and weeding the gardens, putting out seventy-five bags of mulch, picked up four gigantic bags of trash, and pruning the trees' branches. When someone does that in this heat, if they aren't as disgusting as I am, something is wrong with them. "

Ren just looked at her bug-eyed, and stunned that she did all that in five hours. When he finally got words to come out of his mouth he exclaimed, "Wow! Well then, Mogami-san you should be tired after all that. I'm sorry I insulted you for a hard days work; please forgive me."

Kyoko looked at him with a crooked smile saying, "Well, I guess I can forgive you for teasing me this time."

Then all the sudden she started to feel very dizzy. Before she knew it all had faded to black.

Ren had caught her just in time before she hit her head on the pavement , then saying "MOGAMI-SAN! Mogami-san! Are You Okay?!" She wasn't responding at all; he felt her forehead, "Dear God Kyoko! You're burning up!"

He quickly picked her up bridal style and ran as fast as he could to his car. He unlocked the door and gently placed her into the passenger seat. It was going to be a long ride; it was rush hour, so it was going to take them an hour before reaching Kyoko's house.

He was panicking; she was unconscious and had a horrible fever. He thought about something to help cool her down. He flipped on the AC as cold as it could get, then gently removing her jacket. After taking off her jacket, he saw her bandages but thought nothing of it.

After a couple of minutes, she woke up to find herself strapped into something. Once she recognized her surroundings she looked over to find a very pissed off, but scared half to death Sempai. She flinched, asking, "What happened?" Ren and Kyoko had a staring contest. Then all of the sudden she was scooped into her beloved Sempai's arms and pulled into a tight embrace.

_Holy crap! He is holding me, in his lap! This is so embarrassing! Wait, why is he shaking? Why is he holding me tighter and tighter like I'm leaving or something? What happened to make him shake like this!?_

Finally after Kyoko got over her shock she hugged Tsuruga-san back.

But then suddenly, the driver behind them honked loudly and Ren and Kyoko jumped back into place as he drove onwards.

Ren finally broke the silence, saying, "Mogami-san, you really scared me back there. You just blacked out. Is there something I should know about?"

Kyoko replied cautiously, "I don't think so. I think I just got too hot out there. I'm sorry for bothering you."

Ren was having that feeling again, like she was hiding something from him. Then he finally asked, "Mogami-san, something's been bothering me, and I feel like you aren't telling me something I should know about. "

Kyoko shivered at his gaze on her; she didn't like to be put on the spot either, but she answered her Sempai as calmly as she could, "I have no idea what you are talking about; I'm not hiding anything."

Ren was becoming angry; Kuon was starting to rise up to the surface. He started to grip the steering wheel firmly, trying to dispel some of his anger.

Kyoko felt that he was getting mad and asked cautiously, "What's the matter?"

Ren almost snapped right then and there but said as calmly as he could, "I don't know! You should tell me Mogami-san. You've been the one acting weird lately."

Kyoko look at him shocked then saying cautiously, "I don't know what you're talking about Tsuruga-san. I just got a little too hot today."

Ren was becoming angrier now as he slammed the his fist against the steering wheel and raised his voice saying, "You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

She looked at him, dumbfounded, then started to apologize, "I just got too hot. I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble."

Tsuruga had had it, suddenly he pulled off to the side if the road and turned to her, eyes flashing, "Mogami-san, I mean this entire week you have been acting weird! What the Hell is going on!?"

As she tensed up and said, "Nothing! How many times do I have to say it?! "

Ren was beyond pissed when he pulled back on the road yelling," FINE! Don't tell me! I didn't realize that we were so distant that you didn't wish to speak with me about any of your problems. I'm sorry for just being there at your convenience!"

With determination in her voice she said to him"Tsuruga-san please there is nothing wrong!"

Tsuruga was beyond furious. She was not budging at all. He knew something was going on but he couldn't get it out of her. He hated seeing her like this; it was tearing him apart, but he couldn't do anything if she didn't tell him.

When he dropped her off at her home, anyone could see he was angry.

She wanted to tell him everything, but she couldn't.

It wasn't his problem or burden to bear.

She thought it wasn't important enough. In her heart she knew it was, but in her mind it wasn't. Once she got into her room, she released the tears she had bottled up inside.. She was miserable. She hated life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She went back to her computer and saw another email.

To: kyokomogami095()kmailcom

From: awesomeness/of/fuwa()kmailcom

Kyoko,

Why the hell are you even living you know? There's nothing here for you! I mean, like no one would miss you if you suddenly disappeared forever. They wouldn't even shed a tear for you. Life would still go on like it was before. They wouldn't even acknowledge that you were gone. And really, to say the truth, the world would be better without you. There's no one that will care one damn bit about you. So just face it you're a nothing. No one will EVER and I mean EVER see you as anything but a no good piece of shit that is meaningless to this world. I can't even believe people at LME can look at you.

You look like a hobo when you walk into the building! Just face it Kyoko, the people around you are lying to you. They say you are beautiful but really in reality you are a ugly, horrible, no sex appeal girl that has no talent what so ever. Why don't you just end it now. Did you know you are a huge burden to all the people around you. They have to put up with you every day. Just think about how much of a burden you are to your land lords, Tsuruga, President of LME...

- Sho

Kyoko was sobbing very hard but silently, because she didn't want people to hear her suffering. Her heart was breaking to pieces, wondering why God made her so despicable. When she walked up to the mirror to stare at herself, she despised herself. As she stared at her horrifying self, she took off her bandages from the previous time. In the reflection, she saw the razors and thought about the emails again. Tiptoeing to the dresser, she took the razor and stared at it, remembering Sho's emails. As tears streamed down her cheeks, she punished herself harder and harder for being a burden to people, and for being born.

While she was cutting, she whispered again and again, "I'm nothing. I'm worthless. I'm hideous. I'm despicable."

The tears were unstoppable now; she felt like she was in a black hole of despair. She wept silently as she let her cuts bleed. After a while, she cleaned up the mess and bandaged her arms up to her elbows. As she wept silently, she cried herself to asleep; another lonely night.

**I hope you have enjoyed it so far. I promise it will get better!**

**Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**

**I hope you are enjoying this story do far. I wanted to thank my beta datawolf39 for doing an amazing job! **

**I sadly don't own skip beat...**

**Enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Kyoko awakened from her sleep, she could to feel the aftermath of her cutting episode last night. Struggling to get out of bed, she glanced at the clock and panicked. She had to be at LME in twenty minutes or she'd be late. Launching herself out of bed, and throwing clothes on, she bolted out the door. As she hopped on her bike and sped down the highway to arrive at LME on time she thought about how to keep her secret from her best friend Moko-san.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After frantically running through the LME hallways, she finally came to the Love-Me room. When she walked in, she saw Moko-san getting dressed. Before Moko-san knew she was there, she slipped on her "happy mask" and went to greet Moko -san.

After Kyoko made sure her "happy mask", the one that made everyone think she was happy and cheerful was on, she walked over to Moko-san and said cheerfully,_ "_Hi! Moko-san!"

Kanae jumped at least three feet in the air when suddenly Kyoko appeared out of nowhere. Then sighed before saying, "Gosh Kyoko! You scared me half to death. Don't do that!"

Kyoko smiled, "I'm sorry Moko-san. I can't help that I walk silently. When I was little I was taught to walk like this so it's second nature to me! "

Kanae grumbled at thinking about her with that Baka-Shou treating her like crap. Sighing once again she said "Ok, ok, ok I get it. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I guess I will have to get used to it."

Kyoko started to bow, "Oh thank you Moko-san you're the best!"

Kanae rolled her eyes," Well, I have to go now. See you later."

Suddenly, something caught Kanae's eye. There was something white underneath Kyok's her sleeve. It had made her a bit suspicious but she didn't say anything.

Suddenly, Kanae's thoughts were broken when Kyoko cheerfully answered "Oh okay. See you later!"

Once Kanae had left the room, Kyoko's mask broke. She hated not telling her friend what's going on about Sho's emails but this wasn't her burden to bare. She didn't want to be a burden to anyone with a problem like this, so she kept her secret hidden deep inside her. With that that she placed her mask back on before anyone could catch her without it on.

Once Kyoko realized how much time had passed she rushed out of the Love-Me room and headed over to Bridge Rock after all it would do for Bo to be late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Kanae walked out of the room, she got lost in her thoughts.

_Something seemed kind of off with Kyoko today. _She mused._ She didn't have that special light in her eyes. I wonder what's bothering her? But heaven knows that trying to get Kyoko to spill the beans is like pulling teeth. She always bottles things up inside and won't let anyone in. Well, she isn't first Love-Me girl for nothing but still. Kyoko you can tell me anything! You know this! But it would be like her to not want to "burden" me with her troubles._ _I will get it out of her _Kanae vowed._ One way or another I will get it out of her._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Walking into Bridge Rock, she all of a sudden heard three gasps from the other side of the room. Kyoko turned around to see Hikaru, Shin'ichi and Yuusei staring at her with wide eyes. Her appearance was made her co-workers want to cry, she looked like she hadn't slept for days. Hikaru was the first that recovered from the shock of it all. He took a step towards her asking,"Mogami-san are you okay? You don't look well at all."

Kyoko looked at them wondering why they had looked so shocked, then it dawned on her. Her make-up must have come off revealing the bags underneath her eyes as well as the paleness of her skin. Then she donned on her "mask" and said, "Oh I'm fine. I just had a really busy week and I ran here so that I wouldn't be late."

Hikaru still shocked at her appearance said," Okkayy. If you're sure that is what is it is. Umm we'll be on the air at noon. "

Suddenly, she started to feel dizzy, the room had started to spin before she knew it her legs gave out. Hikaru, Shin'ichi and Yuusei screamed her name and ran quickly to her side. Hikaru, freaking out shouted, "Mogami-san! Are you okay?! "

Launching herself off of the floor Kyoko replied nervously, "Yes, I'm fine! I just ran too hard before I came here! I'll be able to do Bo! No problem! I got to go and get ready! Bye! "

Adopting her version of Ren's gentlemen smile, she left her co-workers dumbfounded as she rushed off.

Hikaru, Shin'ichi and Yuusei looked at each other, thinking the same thing... Kyoko had lied. They had known Kyoko for a long time now, and they kinda saw themselves as brothers to her. So they knew one thing for sure Kyoko was hiding something.

When Kyoko got to a mirror she quickly reapplied her makeup. She didn't really think it was worth it after all she was ugly and had no sex appeal but she had to look her normal ugly self if she didn't want the others to worry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the show had aired, it was time for lunch.

When all the staff broke for lunch Hikaru, Shin'ichi and Yuusei asked if they could eat lunch with her. Kyoko smiled weakly saying, "No thank you I'm not hungry," but at that moment her stomach growled loudly. Hearing her stomach growl, Hikaru eye brows shot up saying, "Really Mogami-san? If you're not hungry then why was your belly growling?"

Kyoko blushed knowing she had been caught in a lie.

Hikaru, Shin'ichi and Yuusei giggled before simultaneously saying"It's okay Mogami-san we promise we don't bite."

Kyoko finally got her wits together saying she didn't have time for lunch and had to leave.

Hikaru sighed and said"I'll let you go this time if you let me drive you home.

Kyoko sighed internally, knowing that, that was the best deal she would get. "Thank you._"_

As he drove her home, he glanced over at her and had this feeling he should of made her eat with them...Dropping her off, Hikaru rushed from the car to stop Kyoko. "Kyoko you know you can talk to any of us about a thing right?"

Kyoko stopped then said " Yes, thank you for the ride."

Hikaru sighed then climbed back in his car and drove away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Kyoko was in her room, she thought about what happened earlier..

_I hate lying to all of them but they just can't know! I can take care of it myself. They don't need to know if it isn't important. Well anyways, I need to check my emails and go to bed. I have to work in the morning._

Oh, I have an email... Ohh... Sho's email... Well better get it over with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To: kyokomogami095()kmailcom

From: awesomeness/of/fuwa()kmailcom

Dear Kyoko,

I saw your new commercial today, I mean like did you gain like 100 pounds because you look really fat. Seriously, a whale is skinner than you. As I was watching your commercial I was wondering where your waistline was. Oh yeah right, you don't have a waistline because of your muffin top. That would explain your figure, it's a simple shape an oval. Ha! Most girls have like an Arabian vase shape to their body but yours just a plain oval. How pitiful it must be to have a figure like that. You probably have broken all your mirrors in your room because they all show you that you are really an ugly, obese person. It must be hard being the most undesirable person on the face of the earth. To be in showbiz you need to look picture perfect, and beautiful. You Kyoko don't come even close to those standards. I don't even know how you have made it this far.

-Sho

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyoko had tears forming in her eyes as she finished reading. Was she really that hideous? As she stared at the mirror, tears flowed down her cheeks as she thought about it. _He's right I'm nothing but a ugly, obese person! What kind of person would want a plain, boring girl. Who would care about the most undesirable person on the face of the earth? _

Kyoko's tears were unstoppable now, as she cried silently at the corner of her eye she saw the razor... As she carefully walked up to the razor slowly, suddenly taking the razor and started to vigorously scrape her arm. While she cut deeper and deeper she repeated, "Unworthy, fat, ugly, horrifying, undesirable" over and over.

When she had finished she suddenly thought of something. _You know what I'm going to go on a strict diet. I'm going to starve myself until I have a waistline and Arabian vase shape that is showbiz worthy. _

For the first time in four months she was going to bed with an "answer" to her problems.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After waking up, Kyoko got up to change into clothes for the day. While coming down the stairs, Okami-san told her that her breakfast was sitting there waiting for her. Kyoko smiled at Okami-san and said, "Thank you so much Okami-san but I am not hungry and I have to leave."

The older woman looked at her skeptically not buying her excuse but before she could question her further Kyoko was already out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyoko had felt bad that she had lied to Okami-san but that was the only way she could get out of there. As she arrived at school early to try to catch up on some reading. Yumi, the school bully, came up to her and grabbed her book saying,

"Well, well, well, look what we have here!"

Kaisu, Yumi's best friend, smiled and said,"What do ya think you are doing here? This is our school, and we don't want the likes of you here. "

Mio was appearing quickly but Kyoko stopped her saying to them, "So why can't I be here? "

Yumi's and Kaisu smiled and said,"Well it's plain as the nose on your face! Your kind is not welcome here. Your kind is boring, and unattractive."

Kyoko scared them when she smiled brightly instead of frowning and crying like they expected. Suddenly a dark chilling aura came over them, as Mio appeared before them she said, "I already know I'm an ugly, horrible human being. I already know I'm not welcome anywhere because of my appearance! I know that I'm unlovable! I ALREADY KNOW! "

Yumi and Kaisu were beyond terrified, that they fainted because of the atmosphere around them.

When Mio disappeared, Kyoko went into the school leaving Yumi and Kaisu outside.

Smiling confidently, Kyoko walked into the classroom taking her seat. As her class began, she started to get lost in thought, and before she knew it class was over. She was mad at herself because she hadn't listened to the teacher's lecture, since she had been lost in thought. It was lunch time now, she was very hungry but when she was about to go get something to eat. She remembered Sho's email and her diet she took on. Sighing, she walked away from the food court drinking water, she kept telling herself, _I don't need to eat! I am fat and ugly and I'm not hungry! I'm not hungry! I'm not hungry! I don't need food! Ooooohh, pork, beef, chicken… NO, NO, NO, NO! I'm not hungry! Hour glass figure! Hour glass figure! Hour glass figure!... _

After she finished her water bottle, she heard the bell ring. Entering her algebra class, she immediately started on the problems. Kyoko mind was going into orbit, as she tried to figure out the algebra problem.

_Kkkkyyaa! How on earth am I supposed to do this!? I'm doomed!_

_{23x-(4y+35x)12-3y(4x+8)} _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

When class was over, Kyoko ran out of class and rushed to her bike and sped off onto the highway. Walking into her room, she heard her stomach growl loudly. She was extremely hungry now but she kept saying to herself,_ No, no, you're not hungry! You're not! I don't deserve to eat! I' won't.! I won't eat! I won't! _

Kyoko had decided to go check her emails and she found one that was unopened... Sho's email...

To: kyokomogami095()kmailcom

From: awesomeness/of/fuwa()kmailcom

Subject: you

Kyoko,

I hope you are having a terrible day. Are you still considering what I said yesterday, about leaving us? You know it would be better that way you know. No one would miss you. I'm the only one nice enough to tell you this. No one loves you Kyoko. How could they? No one cares about you at all.

Their charity will only go so far and they will abandon you. You mean NOTHING to them. Kyoko, to tell you the truth, you are unlovable. No one can ever love you. It's just impossible! Don't put your trust in them. They may seem like your friends but they will betray you. What are you to this world? NOTHING! You are nothing to this world Kyoko! And you will never be. There is no place for you! You are a mistake! You weren't supposed to be born!

Haha just think about what I've said.

Your only friend,

Sho

After reading the email, she almost collapsed onto the floor from horror. As the tears started to appear, she thought about how unwanted she really was. Looking at the mirror, then at the dresser, she then tip toed to the dresser picking up the razor.

After slowly unwrapping her arms, tears started flowing down her quivering cheeks uncontrollably as she stared with disgust at her reflection and then at her arms. Seeing her reflection made her tears stream down harder and faster. As she cried bitterly but silently at the dawn of night, she took the razor and started to drag it across the already torn flesh. As the blood trickled down her arms she sat there and let the sorrowful tears of agony stream down her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waking up that morning to a text from the president.

**Kyoko, **

**Since you have been working very hard lately, I am going to give you a four day vacation to rest up. Don't worry everything on your schedule has been taken care of. **

**Please enjoy yourself!**

**President Lory **

Sighing, Kyoko was really glad that she had a couple days off but she didn't know what she would do for four days... She did know one thing she wasn't going to do was eat. She wasn't going to eat all she is going to have is water nothing else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After four days of working at Darumaya, sitting in her room doing nothing, and crying mostly every night, she was finally allowed to go back to work. Sitting up in her bed, Kyoko got ready for the day. She was extremely weak because she had not eaten at all the entire four days.

But when she got downstairs, Okami-san was sitting with her breakfast. As Okami-san stared at her, it was like she was saying you're going to eat this or you're not going anywhere. Sighing, she sat down and ate it because she knew they were starting to get suspicious. Taking the first bite, it tasted like heaven but she hated herself for eating it. It would make her gain weight. Finishing it off, she bowed and thanked Okami-san for the meal. While leaving, Okami-san had a smile on her face as Kyoko exited the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After arriving at LME, Kyoko ran into Moko-san.

When Kanae had set eyes on Kyoko she looked terrible, her face was so pale she looked like she had lost a little weight too. Kanae panicked, something was wrong. Suddenly, she grabbed her arm and dragged her to the Love-Me room so that they could talk in private. Once inside the Love-me room the lights hit Kyoko's face and she looked even worse than before, Kanae couldn't take it anymore."Ok out with it spit it out."

Waiting for a response, she caught sight of the tip of a bandage underneath her sleeve. Before Kyoko realized the other girl was doing, Kanae had ripped her jacket off revealing the bandages. Freezing with fear for her friend when the bandages came into sight, Kanae yelled, "What happened Kyoko!? Who did this!? If it was that bastard Fuwa, I'll kill him! "

Kyoko, using all her strength she had, managed to emit a pleasant aura saying,"It's okay. It's okay. It's was not Sho or anyone. I accidentally fell of my bike and scraped my arms up pretty good. Also I haven't been sleeping very well. I don't know why though. "

Kanae stared at Kyoko unbelieving saying, " Mmmhhhmmmm, yeah, If you had fallen off your bike there would have been more damage done. And you look like you just came out of a zombie horror movie. So what really happened?" Kanae asked in a no nonsense tone.

Kyoko was about to spill everything, but stopped herself from telling. Because she didn't want her to know and didn't want her to worry. It wasn't her burden to bare. It was hers and she would carry it by herself. "That's the truth. I fell. "

Kanae had known Kyoko for a while now, she could tell that she was lying through her teeth. It made her furious that Kyoko wasn't going to open up to her. Knowing that her friend wasn't going to tell the truth, Kanae said "Ok, ok, I believe you but be more careful okay! And Mo please get some more sleep"

Kyoko breathed a sigh of relief, when Moko-san had 'bought' her story about falling off her bike and not getting any sleep. While putting on her jacket back on she said, "Thank you Moko-san! Bye I have to go!"

As Kyoko was leaving, Kanae knew Kyoko was lying but what really bothered her was she wouldn't open up to her! Normally she could get anything out of her but today she just wouldn't budge and that worried her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While walking down the hallway, Kanae couldn't get Kyoko's bandaged arms or her ghost-like face out of her mind because it was haunting her. She had this weird feeling that there was a deeper explanation to those bandages. What really bothered her was Kyoko's face. It's looked like she had lost some weight there. She also looked like she hadn't slept or eaten in days but everyone knows Kyoko was eating since she was unbelievably strict about eating healthy.

But before she knew it, she had unknowingly went to Yashiro's office. Looking at his name on the name plate on the door, she needed to talk to someone. She didn't know why she put so much trust in this man. Opening the door cautiously, her eyes fell on Yashiro. Yashiro eyes widened as he saw her coming in, never before had she come to his office. Before Yashiro could ask about what she needed, Kanae blurted out, "Hey, Glasses-kun can I talk you about something?"

Yashiro brain was going in overload_, Kanae wanted to talk to __**him**__. Wait Glasses-kun?! Ahh_ _nevermind... _

After coming back from his trip to the clouds, Yashiro looked in her eyes and saw concern. Suddenly he motioned for her to sit, while he closed the door to give them privacy.

After he sat down in his chair across from Kanae, he asked, "So what can I do for you?"

Kanae hesitated to tell him at first, then blurted out "I'm worried about Kyoko."

That had caught his attention. He looked at her with wide eyes asking, "Why? Has something happened?"

Kanae sighed and began, "Well, that's just it... I don't know. She won't tell me anything and I know something is bothering her. Then today when she came in I saw blood stained bandages on her arms. Seeing her bandages I almost lost it, she says she fell off her bike but I know that she was lying to me because she wouldn't look at me! What was really scary was when she stepped into the light. Her face was extremely pale, she almost looked like a corpse. When she hugged me she was very bony. Like she hadn't eaten for days, but I know she is eating because everyone knows she is extremely strict on eating habits. I don't know what to do about her. I don't know if I should be worried about it or not. I've never cared about another person so much before I met her. I've never had a person to call a friend before her, most of my life I've been alone. To see Kyoko looking like that, it just scared me half to death. I know there's something bothering her, but when I asked her she wouldn't tell me. It just kills me to think something or someone might be bothering her. Seeing those bandages and her completion, it really does scare me.

Suddenly tears began to fall down Kanae's cheeks. She wasn't acting she was simply at her wits end and she couldn't stop the tears even if she tried.

Yashiro's eyes widened as he stared at the shaken raven-haired beauty crying before him. He couldn't stop staring at this shaken girl in front of him. She was so beautiful, it was the first time he had seen such an expression on her face. She didn't look like the type to breakdown cry but here she was crying in front of him! It only meant one thing this was serious business. All most slapping himself for going into LaLa land instead of going over to her immediately to comfort her.

He walked around his desk and knelled down next to her. Feeling an intense need for comfort, Kanae suddenly threw her arms around him cried muffled sobs into his shirt. Turning stiff for a moment not knowing what to do then he finally embraced her in a tight embrace. Before he knew it, Kanae was sitting in his lap holding on to him for dear life. Yashiro was beyond speechless.

He had a girl -no wait the most beautiful girl that he had ever laid eyes on- in his arms and not only that in his lap!

After what it seemed to be hours, Kanae finally was beginning to calm down but was still hanging on to him like he was her most beloved. Taking a couple deep breaths, Kanae finally let go of his shirt and said, "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me. I probably ruined your shirt with my waterfall of tears. "

Yashiro smiled kindly saying,"It's okay Kanae. It's seemed like you needed someone to talk to and cry on. I'm glad I was here to help."

Kanae blushed as she heard her name from him then buried her face into his chest again and mumbled in his shirt, "Please, don't tell anyone about what I've told you! "

Yashiro smiled at his raven beauty, then pulled her even closer and said,"Of course. But I have to say it does concern me a lot. "

Kanae looked up to Yashiro then said, "I know it worries me too but I want to find out more if I can. If I find out something that is important I will call you okay. I just don't want to rush into it and find out that I was making just jumping to the worst case scenario."

Yashiro noticing his raven beauty snuggling closer to him, smiled then said, "That sounds like a good plan. Please let me know what you find out."

As Kanae borrowed in his chest inhaling his scent, she whispered, "I'm going to find out as much as possible to figure this out. Thank you Yuki! "

After she had thanked him and gave him a passionate kiss she sprinted out the door. Not knowing she had left behind a disheveled, awestruck manager on the floor...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyoko had just got a Love-Me job to clean the locker room 103. Entering she was unaware of the person in the corner staring at her, as she took off her jacket revealing her bandages... Suddenly she jumped as she heard a voice from the dark corner saying,

"Well my, my, my, what have we here?"

**Hey I hope you like the story so far! Please tell me what you think. :) **


End file.
